Battlecast/General
Lore "Hey... Murderbot timeline... Been a while. How are the murderbots?"| }} The glorious revolution is here! Assembling an army of machines with living brains, Viktor marches against the combined forces of his enemies—with only a scrappy human-led resistance keeping him from total world domination. * Accessing: Battlecast. ; * Creator - * Battle Tank - Mechanize Mayhem with Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath * Shock Trooper - * Infiltrator - * Destroyer - * Artillery - * Assault - History Olaf vs Everything ;Series 2 Trivia General= * The Evolution was first introduced in Viktor's sneak peek.Champion Sneak Peek - Viktor, the Machine Herald * The Battlecast skins were officially tied to the Evolution with the release of Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath.Battlecast 101 ** V-BC-Corp, the in-game corporation responsible for , likely stands for Viktor's Battle-Cast Corporation. * It has been confirmed by Riot employees that both Battlecast and Mecha are two distinct universes separate from the universe of PROJECT and Program.Futuristing skin universes clarity ** However, while not being directly part of any other skin universe but its own, Pulsefire champions are able to traverse space-and-time, making them effectively able to be in all skin universes, including the main League of Legends universe.Pulsefire and skin universes * is their creator and leader. * is an early prototype, possessed of an extreme rage not seen in later models. * is the gold standard of Battlecast shock troopers, implementing nanites that reinforce its frame. * units are built for long-range artillery, based on the now-extinct Kog'Maw organism. * units are airborne data collectors based on the now-extinct Vel'Koz organism. * units are machines which house a human soul, rather than just a brain. * units are juggernauts used to crush particularly stubborn pockets of resistance. A brief cheat sheet to all alternate universes * Both Battlecast and Eternum might be part of the same universe, as hinted at in the Olaf vs Everything: Series 2 comic. |-| Skins= Viktor CreatorSkin.jpg|Creator Viktor Cho'Gath BattlecastPrimeSkin.jpg|Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath Kog'Maw BattlecastSkin.jpg|Basttlecast Kog'Maw Skarner BattlecastAlphaSkin.jpg|Battlecast Alpha Skarner Urgot BattlecastSkin.jpg|Battlecast Urgot Vel'Koz BattlecastSkin.jpg|Battlecast Vel'Koz Xerath BattlecastSkin.jpg|Battlecast Xerath Media Music= ;Related Music LoL Sounds - Battlecast Prime Cho'gath - Dance Beat| BATTLECAST VEL'KOZ Soundtrack| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos |-|Gallery= Poro Ward Concept 01.jpg|Poro Ward Concept (by Riot Artist Jeremy Page) Cho'Gath BattlecastPrime Promo 01.jpg|Battlecast Prime Cho'gath Promo 1 Cho'Gath BattlecastPrime Promo 02.jpg|Battlecast Prime Cho'gath Promo 2 Cho'Gath BattlecastPrime Concept 01.jpg|Battlecast Prime Cho'gath Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Cho'Gath BattlecastPrime Chroma Concept 01.jpg|Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath Chroma Concept (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Kog'Maw Battlecast Concept 01.jpg|Battlecast Kog'Maw Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Kog'Maw Battlecast Concept 02.jpg|Battlecast Kog'Maw Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Skarner BattlecastAlpha Concept 01.jpg|Battlecast Alpha Skarner Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Urgot Battlecast Concept 01.jpg|Battlecast Urgot Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Urgot Update Battlecast Concept 01.jpg|Battlecast Urgot Update Concept (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Urgot Update Battlecast Chroma Concept 01.jpg|Battlecast Urgot Update Chroma Concept (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Vel'Koz Battlecast Concept 01.jpg|Battlecast Vel'Koz Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Vel'Koz Battlecast Model 01.jpg|Battlecast Velkoz Model (by Riot Artist Edgar Monteon) Vel'Koz Battlecast Promo.png|Battlecast Vel'Koz Promo Viktor Creator Concept 01.jpg|Creator Viktor Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Viktor Creator Model 01.png|Creator Viktor Model Viktor Recall.png|Creator Viktor Recall Xerath Battlecast Concept 01.jpg|Battlecast Xerath Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) |-|Summoner Icons= Battlecast profileicon.png|Battlecast Glorious Evolution profileicon.png|Glorious Evolution Battlecast Poro profileicon.png|Battlecast Poro |-|Ward Skins= Battlecast Ward.png|Battlecast Battlecast Poro Ward.png|Battlecast Poro de:Stahlkrieger (Skinreihe)/Allgemein pl:Ewolucja Category:Cho'Gath Category:Kog'Maw Category:Skarner Category:Urgot Category:Vel'Koz Category:Viktor Category:Xerath Category:Battlecast Category:Alternate Universe